


Cats

by StrawberryBabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Jumin likes cats, Might be OOC, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBabe/pseuds/StrawberryBabe
Summary: After a long day of work, Jumin goes to a cat shelter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic (that I ever finished). This may or may not be ooc for Jumin and if it is, then I'm so sorry. I tried my best, so don't expect this to be perfect. Hopefully you enjoy!

It was a long day, Jumin sat down on his couch that evening, relaxing after doing a lot of work. He was recently told about a cat shelter that was nearby. And since he liked the furry little animals, he decided to go there to see them, even though it took him a while to go outside since he was a bit exhausted.

It took a few minutes for Jumin to arrive at the shelter. After greeting the few employees who were there watching over the animals, he walked around and saw the corner with the kittens. He smiled as he heard the soft mews and purrs. 

"They're so precious..." Jumin said as he sat down on the bench by the cats. He watched a black and white kitten pad its way over to him. He reached down and pet behind its ears, resulting a mew and purr from the kitten. 

"Hello." Jumin smiled softly as he continued to pet the kitten. More cats walked towards him. Some rubbed against his legs and the top of his shoes, attempting to leave their scent on him. The other cats jumped onto the bench, waiting for the raven haired man to pet them too. 

When the kitten Jumin was petting had enough, it curled up against him. Jumin looked to the left and saw more cats next to him. "You guys must want me to pet you too." He said. He began to stroke each kitten behind the ears and then their back. 

Ten minutes of petting cats pass. Some of the cats walked away after they got some love from Jumin. They were all too cute. Jumin was beginning to contemplate about adopting a kitten. He already had Elizabeth 3rd. But, he didn't see the problem with getting another cat. So after a moment of thinking about things like where to let it sleep, and a place to keep its food bowl at, he had to figure out which cat he wanted to own. 

Jumin looked back at the two cats that stayed by his side. There was a ginger one, and then the black and white kitten that came to him first. The ginger cat sat on the left side of him, cleaning itself. The black and white one was still cuddling against him. This was a difficult decision. He liked them both. He couldn't choose just one.

Jumin glanced at each cat one last time before making his decision. He picked up the black and white cat. "You are all beautiful cats. I adore each and every one of you." Jumin smiled at the other cats. He stood up and walked to one of the employees, holding the cat close to his chest. 

He asked if he could adopt the cat. Apparently, the cat had a name. It was a girl and her name was Princess. Jumin had to go through the entire process of making sure Princess was healthy, and learning about her. Since she was at the shelter for quite some time, she didn't cost as much as the other cats did. 

Jumin paid the 20 dollars and then was given a box with holes in it to keep the cat in. Even though Princess didn't want to go inside, Jumin soothed her enough so that she went inside of it. He shut the top part of the box and thanked the worker before walking out of the shelter and making his way back home.

And so, he had another cat in his house. He loved her so very much and he knew that Princess would enjoy her new home. 

Now he had to wait and see how Elizabeth 3rd would react to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and I thought about writing this lol. I'm already obsessed with Mystic Messenger haha


End file.
